


2 Nights in Heaven

by Andy_Rayner



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing, blowjob, dildo, three orgasms in a row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Rayner/pseuds/Andy_Rayner
Summary: Chan has some some fun with Felix, but forgets to put something away that leads to Felix having fun with him the next night.





	2 Nights in Heaven

“I’m tired.” Felix said, walking into Chan’s room and flopping down onto the elder’s bed.  
“Then go sleep in your room. I have work to do.” Chan replies, trying to stay focused on his work.  
“But daddy,” Felix teased “I want to be with you.” He said bouncing over to Chan and throwing his arms over his shoulders. Chan froze, hearing the pet name from the younger. Felix was the bottom between them, yes, but he usually wasn’t THIS submissive.  
“What’s gotten into you?” Chan asked, still slightly confused.  
“What ever do you mean?” Felix asked innocently.  
“You’ve never seemed like the kind to use pet names baby boy.” Chan said, pushing himself away from his desk and pulling the freckled boy into his lap. “I know what you want, and you aren’t gonna get it that way.” Chan said wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist, his mouth right next to his love’s ear.  
“It was worth a shot babe.” Felix replied, becoming putty under his leader’s touch.  
“Was it though baby?” Chan asked, nibbling on the youngest ear.  
“Fuck...” Felix moaned.  
“Watch your language.” Chan said, biting harder and almost drawing blood.  
“Why do you have to tease me so much? Goddamn” Felix asked, turning his body so he was now straddling his lover.  
“Because it’s fun seeing you twitch and writhe under me. I love seeing the affect I have on you.” Chan said, tightening his grip on the boy’s tiny waist, causing him to whimper.  
“Please for fucks sake. Why can’t you just fuck me for once without making me suffer through your kinky ass teasing first?” Felix asked, lying his head on Chan’s shoulder, knowing fully what was coming. Chan was amazing in bed. He knew how to fuck and how to make everything feel right. He also had the body of a god, with his chiseled abs, sculpted back, and huge ass dick that filled Felix to the brim. The only thing was, Chan loved to play around. He was a kinky son of a bitch, but Felix didn’t mind. It just turned him on more, seeing Chan completely dominate him.  
Chan smirked, “Cause where’s the fun in that?” he questioned. Before Felix could reply though, he’d already caught his lips with his own. The feeling of Felix’s soft lips against Chan’s sent sparks through the both of them. Chan only broke the kiss because of his dire need for oxygen.  
“More” Felix moaned out, missing the feeling of the others lips on his own. Chan gripped Felix’s waist tighter and began moving the petite blonde’s hips against his own. He moved his lips down to the younger’s neck peppering it with kisses and love bites.  
“I got some new toys baby boy. I’ve been waiting to try them out.” Chan whispered, massaging his baby’s hips. This sentence caused Felix to perk right up. Yes, he gets annoyed at Chan’s playing, and it can hurt sometimes, but Felix loves it. Chan always knows how to turn the pain into pleasure.  
“Really?!” Felix asked, excitement prominent in his voice. Whenever Chan got  
“Yep. Wanna try them out?” Chan asked.  
Felix just nodded in response as he scampered onto the bed.  
“Strip for me baby. But leave your boxers on” Chan said, kissing Felix’s forehead, and going over to the closet to get his baby’s new toy.  
Felix stripped out of his clothes and discarded them somewhere on the floor. Everything Chan has said to him when straight to his ever-growing boner. He brought his hands to his crotch, rubbing himself through his boxers. Without thinking he let out a whimper from the limited friction he could give himself.  
“Eager are we?” Chan asked walking over to his baby boy with a box in his hand. He set the box down on the bedside table and stripped down to just his boxers.  
“Well you ain’t doing much for me now are you?” Felix replied looking over at Chan, hinting that he wanted him to do something ANYTHING.  
“Patience is key baby boy.” Chan replies, crawling into the bed and hovering over Felix’s body. Seeing Chan this way always managed to turn Felix on even more, the petnames going straight to his lower region. Going straight for Felix’s neck, Chan was fully ready to mark the boy with love bites and hickies.. He ground down on the younger, hoping to rile him up a bit more before playing with him.  
“Fuck Chan. If I get questioned about these you’re gonna be the one explaining.” Felix said, his hands tangled in Chan’s hair.  
“Gladly baby. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Chan growled.  
“For fucks sake Chan. Can’t you just fuck me already?” Felix moaned.  
“Not so fast baby boy, don’t you wanna play with the new toys I got you?” Chan asked moving over and reached into the box.  
“Close your eyes baby boy.” Chan said. Felix obliged, closing his eyes tightly.  
Chan pulled out the new vibrator he’s gotten and set it next to Felix on the bed. It wasn’t as big as Chan himself, but it was still big, considering the petite boy he would be using it on. It had slight bumps protruding from the sides, and a bead at the top  
“Keep your eyes shut.” Chan said, kneeling in between the smaller boy’s legs.  
He let his hands roam up and down the boy’s pale thighs, teasing him a bit as he pulled on the waistband of his boxers. Finally, he looped his fingers under them and pulled them off, discarding them somewhere on the floor. He sat there and admired his boyfriend’s beautiful body for a minute, before bringing his face down to Felix’s crotch, making sure he could feel his hot breath.  
“Fuck Chan.” Felix moaned.  
Without saying anything, Chan licked a long strip up the younger’s dick, taking the tip in his mouth. He pushed his tongue into the slit, swirling it around the head, enjoying the salty taste of the pre-cum. At an agonizingly slow pace, he lowered his mouth to the base, feeling it bumping the back of his throat. He started humming, knowing what it would do to the younger, the vibrations sending bolts of pleasure through the younger boy.  
“Aahhhh” Felix moaned out, loving the feeling of Chan’s warm mouth around his cock. He reached down a tangled his hands in Chan’s hair, pulling slightly. Chan continued bobbing his head up and down until he saw that the smaller boy was close. Wanting to tease the boy a bit more, he removed his mouth, causing a whimper to escape Felix’s mouth.  
“Why’d you stop? I was so close.” Felix whined opening his eyes.  
“Because baby I got something better for you.” Chan replied holding up the dildo so that Felix could see it. He grabbed the bottle of lube and put some onto the object, positioning it at Felix’s entrance.  
“Wait, Chan are you going to prep me-” his words were cut short as Chan pushed just the head of the toy into Felix, causing a long deep moan to escape his mouth, tears brimming at his eyes. Using his knee to keep the toy in place, Chan used his thumbs to pull at the boy’s rim, intensifying the burning stretch.  
“Fuck Chan…hurts” Felix moaned out, a single tear escaping his eye and running down his cheek.  
“You can take it baby. I believe in you.” Chan replied, letting go of Felix’s rim. He took the toy and started twisting it inside of Felix so he could feel the bumps. This drew out a deep, throaty moan from him.  
“You want more babe.” Chan asked, wanting to make sure he didn’t injure the smaller boy. Felix just nodded, looking at Chan with pleading eyes.  
“Okay baby boy.” Chan replied with a devilish smirk on his face. The pleading look in Felix’s eyes quickly changed to that of slight fear, but mostly arousal. Chan quickly and roughly pushed the rest of the toy into his boyfriend, a screaming moan escaping the younger boy. Chan knew by that sound that he’d rammed straight into the boy’s prostate.  
Felix arched his back, the sudden stretch burning. He could feel the hot tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Even though it hurt, Felix loved the pain of it. The toy was right up against his prostate, so when pushing against it, it sent waves of pleasure through Felix’s body.  
“You like that baby?” Chan asked, arousal dripping from his voice. Felix nodded, his mind becoming hazy from the intense pleasure he was feeling.  
“Then why don’t I bump it up a notch?” Chan smirked, turning the vibrator on medium. The sudden stimulation had Felix seeing stars, an inhuman moan escaping his mouth, as the vibrator was still pressing straight into his prostate.  
“FUCK” Felix screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes, and Chan started pumping the vibrator in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time.  
“F-fuck. Channie, I-I’m c-close.” Felix managed to say in between moans. At this, Chan turned the vibrator onto its highest setting, ramming it harder into the petite boy’s tight ass.  
As Felix came, Chan didn’t stop ramming it into him. Even after he’d came, Chan didn’t stop. He slowed his pace a tiny bit, but was still fucking the boy senseless, turning him into a moaning mess. Chan brought his mouth down to Felix’s limp dick, taking it in his mouth. The over stimulation from the dildo and now Chan’s mouth was almost too much for him, but Felix knew Chan wouldn’t stop until he’d cum again.  
Felix let out a shriek-like moan as he came again, his eyes rolling back into his head. Chan swallowed every last drop of his boyfriend’s seed and turned the vibrator down to its lowest setting. He removed his mouth from Felix’s dick, but didn’t remove the vibrator, instead he held it against the boy’s prostate again, milking another orgasm out of him. Chan brought his mouth back down to his boyfriend’s cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. The sensation sent Felix over the edge, a choked moan spilling from his mouth as Chan again swallowing ever last drop from his boyfriend.  
Chan turned off the vibrator, but didn’t take it out of Felix, instead pressing it against his prostate like he had been earlier. His mouth still around his boyfriend’s now soft dick, Chan began sucking him off again. As he massaged the vibrator into Felix’s prostate, Chan could feel his dick becoming hard again in his mouth. Since Felix hadn’t protested against the overstimulation yet, Chan decided to give his baby boy one more round.  
Without any warning, Chan turned the vibrator onto its medium setting and started moving it again. Felix, still being super sensitive from his last two orgasms, arched his back again, his mouth parting on a silent cry.  
“H-hyung, n-no more.” Felix begged, reaching down to entangle his hand in Chan hair. Chan let Felix’s abused cock fall out of his mouth, and took Felix’s hand in his own, kissing the palm.  
“You can take this baby. I believe in you.” Chan said looking up at Felix with loving eyes, hoping to comfort his boyfriend a little bit. Felix nodded, smiling slightly, but threw his head back and let out a throaty moan when he felt the vibrator ram into his abused prostate. Now, after two orgasms, his oversensitive asshole could feel the bumps in the vibrator as if they were pillars sticking out of it.  
Chan, being the fucker his is, noticed when Felix was getting close, and decided to add a bit to the fun. Taking his hand that wasn’t currently ramming the vibrator into Felix, he used his thumb to stretch the rim of his ass, and stuck his tongue in next to the vibrator. He didn’t know how much this would affect Felix, but he figured it was worth a shot. His suspicions were confirmed when Felix reached down and grabbed his hair, and let out a loud high-pitched moan.  
“C-Chan…. I’m g-gonna” That was all Felix could get out, the intense pleasure he was feeling caused him to go mute. At this, Chan removed his tongue from his boyfriend’s ass, and licked a long stripe along his boyfriends’ cock before taking it in his mouth.  
“Cum for me baby.” Chan said around Felix’s pulsating cock. That was all Felix needed to push him over the edge of his third orgasm. He let out a scream like moan, twitching from the immense pleasure he was feeling all over. Chan, for the third time that night, swallowed all of his boyfriend’s release.  
After his third orgasm, Felix was too sensitive to take anymore.  
“C-Chan…... p-please......” Felix moaned out, almost inaudible, and panting to the point of almost not being able to breath at all. He was twitching slightly from how oversensitive he was.  
“Want another one baby boy?” Chan asked, not realizing what Felix was asking. Felix just shook his head, trying to convey to his boyfriend that he was too sensitive.  
“S-stop, p-please.” Felix begged, crying and sniffling a bit.  
Chan finally noticed what it was his boyfriend was saying, and turned the vibrator off completely. He pulled it out as gently as he could, but still pulled a few hiccup moans out of Felix because of the movement. He discarded the dildo off to the side and pulled Felix into his arms, trying to calm the poor boy.  
“Shhh....it’s okay baby boy. I’m sorry I took it too far.” Chan lulled, holding Felix in his arms and rocking back and forth slightly, trying to calm the boy down. Still too stunned from his third orgasm to speak, Felix just shook his head, still hiccupping and crying a bit from what he’d just experienced. After a few minutes Felix had calmed down enough to get at least a few words out.  
“You’re....still....” Felix said, referring to Chan’s very prominent hard-on.  
“Don’t worry about me baby. You can do that tomorrow night.” Chan said smirking. Felix just rolled his eyes a bit, before closing them to fall asleep.  
Chan carefully laid Felix on the bed before he went over to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He wiped off Felix and set him in a soft chair in the corner so he could quickly change the sheets. Once he’d done that he set Felix back down on the bed.  
“I’ll be right back okay baby boy?” Chan asked before heading into the bathroom to take care of his problem. He turned on the fan so Felix wouldn’t be able to hear him, then pulled his own hard-on out of his pants.  
“God what do you do to me Felix.” Chan said pulling off the cock ring he’d put on earlier. He knew that if he hadn’t he would’ve come untouched just from his baby’s dirty moans. That and he wanted to torture himself just a bit. The tightness of the ring coming off was almost enough to send him over the edge, but not quiet enough. He stood over the toilet, and jacked himself off, finally being able to enjoy sweet relief. He quickly wiped everything up and headed back out to a sleepy Felix, the cock ring still sitting on the counter next to the sink.  
He walked over to Felix and gently lied down behind him before wrapping his arms around the younger boy and spooning him. Feeling the presence of his lover next to him, Felix turned around in Chan’s grasp, so he was facing the older boy’s chest.  
“You can be a real big fucker sometimes ya know that?” Felix sleepily mumbled.  
“Was it too much? I’ll make sure to be more careful next time baby.” Chan replied, feeling slightly bad about how far he’d pushed Felix. He loved seeing Felix writhe beneath him, but he never wanted to actually hurt him.  
Felix just shook his head. “I wish you’d do that more often to be honest.” Felix replied, a blush painting his face, since he was slightly embarrassed about enjoying how the other aussie played with him.  
“I’ll make sure to do it more often then.” Chan replied “Now go to sleep. You’ve been through a lot today.” Chan replied, tightening his grip around his boyfriend a bit and resting his head atop Felix’s.  
“I love you Lixie.” He said, cradling the tired boy in his arms.  
“I love you too channie.” Felix replied. They both then dosed off into dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you guys think of part 1? I'm planning on writing a part 2 so look forward to that.  
> If you have any suggestions write them in the comments or DM me and I'll try to write as many as possible.


End file.
